My Memories
by MerodeadoresCullenShadowhunter
Summary: Es un mini-fic de 5 capitulos, trata de los hermosos recuerdos que recuerda Hugo Weasley cuando esta junto con su prima Lily Potter
1. Primer Recuerdo

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece todo es de la maravillosa JotaKa Rowling ;)

**Advertencia: **Incesto è.è

**Primer Recuerdo:** _Nuestra llegada a Hogwarts_

_-¡Rápido, rápido se nos hará tarde! –gritaba mi tía Ginny, tu madre, ella que siempre se preocupaba por todos los de la familia. No quería que perdiéramos el tren a Hogwarts pues se nos había hecho tarde, todo por culpa de tu hermano James, mi primo y un buen amigo._

_-James, ve tu primero –le ordenó mi tío Harry, mientras que el mayor de tus hermanos atravesaba el muro. Me preocupé un poco al principio, aunque eso ya lo habíamos visto otras veces. Tu padre indicó que atravesara el muro tu segundo hermano, Albus, que es más tranquilo, seguido de mi hermana Rose. Ahora nos tocaba a nosotros._

_-Niños, vienen ustedes –dijo mi padre mientras nos hacía señas de pasar que los íbamos a esperar al otro lado. Ambos asentimos y corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos atravesando el muro. A los pocos segundos llegaron nuestros padres tomando nuestros equipajes._

_-¿Estás lista, Lily? –te pregunté, dándote una de mis sonrisas, ésas que te gustaban mucho. Me sonreíste de la misma manera. No entendía porqué, pero cada vez que me sonreías mi corazón palpitaba a todo lo que podía. Tal vez, pensaba, que era porque me agradaban tus sonrisas, pero nunca lo llegué a saberlo hasta dentro de unos cuatro años después. Sin embargo, no hay necesidad de contar aquello aún, es mejor que cuando llegue el momento lo diga. Sólo me importa este instante, nuestra partida a Hogwarts._

_-Yo siempre estoy lista Hugo –me volviste a sonreír mientras me tomaste de la mano, sintiendo como mi corazón explotaba en aquel momento tan tierno._

_-Niños, no tenemos todo el día –gritó mi madre borrando los pensamientos que tenía. Gracias madre por haber acabado aquel momento tan tierno con Lily. Dejamos de tomarnos las manos dirigiéndonos al interior del tren. Nos despedimos de nuestros padres con abrazos; mi madre empezó a llorar: su pequeño hijo ya estaba a punto de irse a Hogwarts._

_-Prométeme enviarme una carta esta noche antes de irte a dormir y ya sabes, cepíllate los dientes antes de acostarte –me dijo, mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas. Me sentía un poco apenado, ya no era un niño, era un hombre y no era necesario que me recordara todo._

_-¡Mamá! –dije, sonrojándome, mientras volteaba a verte y una risita burlona salió de tus labios._

_Entramos al tren buscando un compartimiento. Ya todos estaban ocupados, así que me sentía un poco tonto. Todos nos estaban mirando raro, cosa que me hizo sonrojar._

_-Oigan, es por aquí –nos dijo una voz familiar. Nos dimos la vuelta y nos encontramos con Albus, que nos estaba esperando. Fuimos hacia donde él estaba –Se tardaron –dijo mientras entrábamos a un compartimiento donde se encontraban nuestra prima Dominique peleando con James, Rose leyendo un libro y, sentado al lado del asiento a la izquierda de la ventana, estaba Fred, mirando a todos los padres un tanto aburrido. A la derecha sólo estaba sentado Albus. Tomamos asiento a su lado mientras el tren empezaba a moverse. Nos despedimos agitando las manos, mientras comenzábamos a alejarnos. Un hueco se abrió en mi corazón en ese momento. Nunca había estado tan lejos de mis padres, los extrañaría. Te vi directo a los ojos mientras me mirabas de la misma manera. Suspiré levemente y me senté de nuevo._

_El viaje se había tornado un tanto silencioso. No había ningún tema de conversación y aquella sensación me incomodaba demasiado. Me di cuenta que te habías quedado dormida. Si supieras lo hermosa que te ves al dormir, Lily._

_Después de largas horas de viaje llegamos a Hogwarts. Te despertaste al sentir que el vagón no seguía moviéndose._

_-Ya llegamos dormilona, vístete –te dije en broma mientras salía del compartimiento. A los minutos saliste ya cambiada y con una sonrisa. Bajamos del tren y nos encontramos a Hagrid, el cual era al exactamente igual a como lo habían descrito nuestros padres: parecía un gigante (aunque ahora estaba más viejo), de seguro ya tenía como setenta y algo más. La verdad no quise ni preguntarle la edad. Él nos sonrío mientras los de primer año nos dirigíamos a los botes, que nos mandarían hasta el castillo. Cada uno se fue en una barca diferente –al rato nos veremos –te animé un poco, mientras nos íbamos._

_No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero llegamos al castillo. Mientras nos daban instrucciones por dónde ir al llegar, nos encontramos con una profesora que daba un pequeño discurso y nos abría la puerta. Entré al Gran Comedor; ahora entendía por qué se llamaba así: ¡era gigantesco! Pasamos por el medio de la mesas de Gryffindor y de Ravenclaw y saludamos a nuestros familiares. Los únicos que no estaban en Gryffindor eran Albus (había parado a Slytherin) y estaba hablando con su amigo Scorpius Malfoy. También Molly, que había quedado en Hufflepuff junto con Louis. Todos nos detuvimos al llegar a un banco viejo que estaba ahí, sosteniendo un sombrero… Era el Sombrero Seleccionador._

_-Cuando diga su nombre, les pondré el Sombrero, el cual elegirá su Casa –nos indicó la profesora. Luego de unos minutos ya habían pasado muchos niños; quedábamos muy pocos . –¡Potter, Lily! –exclamó la profesora y tú te alteraste, presa de los nervios._

_-Tranquila –te dije en el oído mientras subías los pequeños escalones. Sólo quedábamos cuatro niños y supuse que iba a ser el último._

_-¡GRYFFINDOR! –gritó el Sombrero y sonreí. Al cabo de unos minutos, fui el nombrado al final. Ahora yo era el nervioso. Me senté en el banco deseando que me tocara Gryffindor. Cerré los ojos, frenético, mientras esperaba el anuncio del Sombrero. _

–_¡GRYFFINDOR! –volvió a gritar. Caminé a la mesa de mi nueva Casa y me senté a tu lado, sonriendo._


	2. Segundo Recuerdo

Segundo Recuerdo: Siempre seré tu protector

Estábamos saliendo de clase de Encantamientos, un tanto aburridos. Veíamos lo mismo que le habían dado a nuestros padres en su primer año en Hogwarts, la forma de usar el Wingardium Leviosa. El hechizo era un algo divertido, pero yo me preguntaba ¿para qué serviría? Según lo que nos habían contado nuestros padres, lo que más importaban eran las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, en donde enseñaban a cómo pelear en el futuro y eso era lo que más me importaba.

Recogí mis cosas de su lugar saliendo afuera del aula. Ya me suponía que Lily estuviera con sus amigas. ¡Vaya! Sólo han pasado dos semanas y ya hizo amigas rápidamente; ya suponía que se iba a olvidar de mí. "¿Qué cosas dices, Hugo? ¡Es tu prima! Llevas once años conociéndola ¿y ahora te preocupas por ella? ¿Qué te está pasando?" Intenté ignorar esos pensamientos mientras me dirigía a la Sala Común.

Bajaba aquellas condenadas escaleras hasta llegar a la Sala Común por el extenso corredor, y me paré en frente de "La Dama Gorda". Dije la contraseña y pasé por aquel hueco oscuro. No me sorprendía el hecho de que no había gente en la Sala Común, estaban casi todos en el Gran comedor y dispersos por varias zonas de el mismo colegio. Suspiré y en eso vi una figura muy conocida: era Roxanne, que ya estaba cursando su último año en Hogwarts. Resultaba aburrido que casi todos mis primos se estuvieran yendo cuando yo apenas estaba iniciando… y Lily y yo seríamos los últimos de la familia en quedarnos.

-Hugo –me saludó con cautela la morena mientras se acercaba a mí para darme un abrazo de oso cariñoso; siempre me trataba así como un niño, pero no me podía quejar, ya que siendo sincero… era un niño. -¿Cómo estás, primito? –preguntó, aunque en mi cara se notaba el gran y pesado cansancio que llevaba encima, con sólo mirarme mi respuesta era más que obvia. –Agotado ¿verdad? –una risita burlona salió de sus morenos labios mientras se ponía a mi altura para darme un beso en mi mejilla. –Ya, tranquilo, ve a descansar un poco, te sentará bien –sonrió y salió por el hueco del retrato.

Rox tenia razón, estaba cansado. Era mejor darme un baño y después dormir un poco. Me dirigí al baño de los chicos despojándome de mis ropas para darme un tranquilo baño. El agua estaba tibia ¡perfecta para mí! No me agradaba el agua caliente o fría. Después de salir del baño, me puse una ropa muy cómoda y me acosté en mi cama. Luego abrí mi mochila y le eché un vistazo a los deberes que tenía: uno de Transformaciones, dos de Pociones y uno de Herbología. Estaba cansado y lo sabía, así que dejé mi mochila en la mesita de noche y me acosté de nuevo, poniendo mis manos en la almohada para tener una rica siesta.

Su cabello pelirrojo con olor a su perfume favorito me embriagaba en cuerpo y alma. Ella era perfecta, era hermosa… ¡ERA MI PRIMA! Me levanté exasperado. ¿Estaba soñando con Lily? Era imposible. ¿Qué hacia soñando con ella? No lo entendía, la verdad. Miré el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche y eran las dos y media de la tarde. Mi estómago rugía; tenía hambre. Me vestí y me dirigí al Gran Comedor. Estaba casi vacío; habían sólo como dos personas. Entré a paso lento mientras me disponía a comer.

Salí hacia al jardín y en eso escuche un montón de risas. ¿De dónde provenían? Al acercarme al lugar me di cuenta que había dos figuras que conocía en todas partes: la primera era Timothy Smith, que había quedado en Ravenclaw y luego estabas tú, Lily, llorando en el suelo. El muy idiota de Smith se estaba burlando de ti; no sabía de dónde había sacado la valentía para ir hacia dónde estaba él y pegarle un puñetazo. Tú me miraste aún llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa, Weasley? –preguntó el muy idiota. Yo cerré las manos como puños mirándolo con rabia.

-¿Qué me pasa? La pregunta correcta sería: ¿qué te pasa a ti, Smith? Te estás burlando de mi prima ¿eres idiota? A una mujer nunca se le ofende ¿vale? Así que es mejor que no te vuelvas a burlar de ella o yo te romperé la cara, Smith –dije con rabia mientras que todos los alumnos ponían su mirada en el imbécil de Timothy, pero en eso habían llegado los profesores… me habían visto pegarle a Smith y mejor ni hablar qué pasó después.

Llegué a la Sala Común un tanto cansado después de la gran charla que nos dio el director de que no volviéramos a pelear y bla, bla, bla. Tenía la cabeza para abajo hasta que sentí tu abrazo, el cual te correspondí con mucho cariño mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro.

-Gracias por defenderme, Hugo –me dijiste, lo cual me hizo sonrojar.

-Tenia que hacerlo, Lily –te separaste de mí mientras me dabas una de tus sonrisas a lo cual yo correspondí con el mismo gesto. –Recuerda algo Lily Luna: yo siempre seré tu protector.

* * *

Perdon por tardar en actualizar


	3. Tercer Recuerdo

Se que me tarde un poco pero aqui ya esta el tercer capitulo

**

* * *

**

**Tercer Recuerdo:**_ El beso_

_¡Cómo ha pasado el tiempo! Parece como si hubiera sido ayer que Lily y yo entramos a Hogwarts. Ahora estamos en nuestro quinto año en el colegio; somos casi los últimos que aun estamos allí. Rose y Albus están en su último año, concentrándose en la graduación que ya se está acercando. Hoy hay una fiesta de Gryffindor por haber ganado la copa y todos están celebrando como locos, hasta están bebiendo alcohol. Si Rose los viera… Pero ella no está aquí, está junto con su novio Scorpius Malfoy. A ese Malfoy lo odio en serio, sólo por simple hecho de que será en algún futuro mi cuñado._

_Observo con sumo detenimiento a todas partes; no te veo en ningún lado… ¿En dónde estás, Lily? Entonces recuerdo lo que me dijiste hace unos momentos "voy a estar con Timothy un rato". Maldito Smith, no sé cómo ha hecho para conquistar a mi prima. Estoy hecho una furia; cierro mis manos como puños, saliendo de la Sala Común. Odio por completo a Smith, me robó a la única persona que he amado… a Lily, sé que está prohibido porque es mi prima, pero qué va, eso no importa, si no yo mal recuerdo Fred y Molly se hicieron novios no hace mucho y lo anunciaron a toda la familia. A tío Percy casi le daba algo cuando se lo dijeron. Una sonrisa burlona se forma en mis labios al recordar aquel momento tan gracioso._

_Me hizo despejarme de mis pensamientos mientras caminaba a paso lento por el castillo. Doy un suspiro, ya es medianoche y los alumnos no pueden merodear por el castillo… ¡Al diablo! Yo hago lo que quiera._

_En la densa oscuridad choco con alguien, pero no me doy cuenta con quién es, sin embargo la distingo por el olor a su perfume vainilla… es Lily._

_-Auch, perdón –se disculpa muy apenada y puedo notar su ligero sonrojo– La verdad es que no veo nada._

_-No te preocupes, Lily –digo con una sonrisa en mis labios._

_-¿Hugo? –pregunta y yo río bajo._

_-Sí, soy yo –le respondo a su pregunta -¿Qué paso, que no ibas a estar con… Timothy? –la última frase no quiería salir de mis labios; jamás le he dicho así al imbécil ese._

_-Sí, pero… -escucho como su voz cambia en ese momento– Terminó conmigo._

_-Lily, lo siento –digo mirándola– Ven, vámonos a la Sala Común –propongo con una sonrisa y ella toma mi mano y volvimos._

_Al llegar aún hay un poco de ruido. Lily se separa de mi cuando llegamos; doy un suspiro… Fue el mejor momento de mi vida cuando sentí el roce de su mano junto con la mía. Me dirijo al cuarto de los varones y me dispongo a dormir._

_-Hugo –oí que me llamaban y lo primero que pude sentir fue un horrendo olor a alcohol. Me desperté alertado y miré quién era. Pude distinguirla con la tenue luz de la luna que iluminaba mi cuarto. Era Lily y estaba ¿borracha?_

_-Lily, estas bo… -pero no pude completar la frase porqué posó un dedo en mis labios para después besarme._

_¿Estaba soñando o era verdad? Me estaba gustando esa sensación, aquel contacto entre mis labios y los suyos… Ese momento era mágico. Fue el mejor instante de mi vida, poder sentir sus labios. Luego ella se separó y se fue. Yo tenía las mejillas coloradas y me tumbé en mi cama, haciéndome una gran pregunta._

_-¿Qué he hecho? –dije para mí mismo mirando el techo de la habitación. Recorrí mis labios con los dedos, recordando en ese instante el beso que me había dado Lily. Una tonta sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y luego me quedé dormido._


End file.
